Scars
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 5 (final) to my "Kokiri" series. Read the first five ("How We Got New Kokiri", "How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version Part: 1 and 2", "Crimson", and "Cope"), so you're not confused! This goes back in time before "Cope". This shows what happened during the week before Link's... I'm not giving it away! Please read and positively review! Thank you! Rated: T.


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hello. Hello. Hello. Yes, I'm writing again so soon! Well, it's Summer Holidays for me now! Yay! :D So, I have time to write a lot more! If you haven't already, read the first five of this _Kokiri_ series, which are, _How We Got New Kokiri_, _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version_, _How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version Part: 2_, _Crimson_, and _Cope_. If you don't read those, then you'll be mighty confused. This is the final part to this series. So, anyway, read and positively review. Thank you! :) And, once again, I don't own the _Zelda_ series or characters. I own my OC's, though, which are, Maria, Leah, and Aya. And I don't know if they'll be in this story or not, but Liku, Latido, and Johime are my characters, too. Cheemo is my character, too, but he's the dude that guards the forest's exit. I just named him, that's all. Well, anyway, this is a one shot and in Link's PoV, or mostly in his PoV. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Scars**

**Link's PoV:**

Yesterday... I can't believe it... Yesterday, Aya came back... He came back for... me... I almost died yesterday... I nearly bled to death... Not only that, but he almost strangled me to death, too. Aya cut me up brutally. I have all these scars on me... I want them to go away. They make me look hideous. No, even more hideous than I already am. I can't go outside. I'm too hideous. Everyone will hate me again, even Maria, Leah, Dr. Lanford, and Saria. Mido, I _know_ he'll make fun of me. Along with Liku, Johime, and Latido. All of the Kokiri will make fun of me. I'm too hideous for them. So I'm just going to stay up here, in my house, and keep away from everybody.

I'm so exhausted. I haven't been able to sleep properly since I got back from Castle Town. Ever since I got back, I've been having nightmares. Nightmares about those torturous things Aya did to me. Last night, not only did I have a nightmare about it, I had a nightmare about the more recent things that Aya did to me. Will I ever be able to sleep peacefully again? I sure hope so... I'm so exhausted. Maybe I should take a nap right now.

**Author's PoV:**

Link lays down in his bed and immediately falls asleep. But, he doesn't sleep peacefully...

_**Enter Dream...**_

**Link's PoV:**

_I'm sitting on a chair tied up and blindfolded... I think I'm still in the same house. I'm not too sure... "So, you're awake, are you?" Yep. I'm still in the same house. I can't tell... I'm blindfolded! I know __who said that... Aya! Aya said that! _

"_Let me go, Aya! Let Maria and Leah go, too!" What's he going to do? I'm actually scared._

"_Oh. I don't think I'll be doing that, brat." Now I'm really scared. "You think you're so tough, kid! Well, I got news for you: you're not! You look helpless and you ARE helpless! So are Maria and Leah..." All I can hear are muffled words. I think that's Maria and Leah! "They won't help you... They __can't__ help you... They're just going to sit and watch you be beaten to death..."_

_All of a sudden, something hit me in the side of my head! I cried out. It hurt... a lot! Then, I was punched in the face..._

**FLASH**

_Blood is being dripped down onto my face. It's __my__ blood... Aya cut my arms and legs; then, dripped my own blood on my face... My arms and legs are in so much pain right now, I don't know if I can stay conscious any longer... Then, __my__ own blood iso being dripped into my eye. My eyes are already squeezed shut, though. So, it's not too bad. But, of course, Aya isn't done with me yet... He places the tip of the knife on my healing gash, that Aya gave to me in my first torturous experience with him. Suddenly, he starts cutting down the side of my face. I scream..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

I wake up screaming. Another stupid nightmare! Why can't they just stop?! I want to sleep in peace! I get out of bed and grab my crutches. I make my way to my mirror. Once I look into the mirror, I see that I'm pale with bags under my eyes. But what's really noticeable are the two scars on my face and the gash on the side of my head. I'm so hideous... No way am I going outside. No way am I going outside to do things other than go to the bathroom. I can't let Maria, Leah, or the others see me again. I'm just too ugly... I start to cry. I love Maria, Leah, and the others, but I can't let them see my ugly face. That Aya ruined my life! He ruined my life... I'm innocent... Completely and 100% innocent... What did I ever do to him to deserve this? All I did was follow Leah to her house to help with, at the time, my sprained ankle... He could have just let me go... I'm so innocent... My cries turn into sobs. Why did he have to do this? I did nothing to him... Nothing!

Suddenly, I hear somebody coming up my ladder. I quickly make my way to my bed. I don't want to talk to anybody... I lean my crutches up against my bed and I lay down, and stare at the ceiling. I don't want to acknowledge them. While I'm staring up at the ceiling, more of those torturous thoughts enter my mind...

_**Enter Flashback...**_

"_Clean the floor! Make sure it's spotless!" Oh Goddesses... "If it's not spotless, then I'll beat you again, and this time, it'll be worse than last night! Do you hear me?!" I'm scared. Very scared... _

"_Yes, sir..." I reply. What's he going to do to me if the floor's not spotless?_

"_Speak up, brat! I can't hear you!" If I don't clean the floor properly, then he's going to beat me worse than last night! That was terrible last night!_

"_Yes, sir!" I shout, so I'm loud and clear. _

"_That's a good boy." I have to clean the floor properly... I have to! "Now, get moving!" Aya kicked me in my right foot! That's the same foot that my broken ankle's on! That hurt! "You have an hour." _

_Well, looks like I have just an hour, so I guess I better get moving. So, I get up, onto my knees and grab the sponge out of the bucket of hot, soapy water. It's burning my hand, but I have to deal with it. I wring the water out of the sponge, and I get to work, scrubbing the floor..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

"Link?" I hear my name, but I don't want to acknowledge. "Link, honey, answer me..." No, I don't want to. "Link, please, baby, answer me!" I know it's Maria talking to me, but I don't want to answer. "Please!" I turn my head and look out the window. I don't want her to see my ugly face. "Link?" Please, Maria, go away. Please... "Alright. I'll be back in awhile. Hopefully, you'll talk to me then..." Finally, she gets up and leaves. I fall asleep...

_**Enter Dream...**_

"_Tell me where they are! Tell me!" Aya's choking me! Let go! I can't breathe! Especially with this dishtowel in my mouth! Finally, Aya let's go of my neck. I'm gasping for air... I can hardly breathe... I eventually pass out..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

I sit up in bed, gasping for air. Another stupid nightmare... I look out my window and I see that it's dark. I've been asleep for that long? I just had that one little nightmare... Huh. That's weird... Whatever... I have to go to the bathroom. I think everyone else is asleep. So, I get out of bed and grab my crutches, and head out to my porch. Once I'm on my porch, I toss my crutches to the ground; then, I carefully go down the ladder, so that I don't hurt my ankle. Usually, Maria or Dr. Lanford help me with going up and down my ladder, but I don't want them to see my ugly face. It's so hard to go down the ladder without it at least hurting my ankle a little bit. I make a few little grunts and groans, but I can't yell out. I don't want the others to hear me... Man, this hurts my ankle so much! As soon as I finally get down to the ground, I use the ladder for support and pick my crutches up, off of the ground, and I make my way to the outhouse, that's between Saria's house and my house.

As soon as I'm finished my business in the outhouse, I make my way back to my house. I'm so tired... I just want to sleep. As soon as I make it back to my house, oh crap, I wasn't thinking about going back _up_ the ladder. Usually, Maria or Dr. Lanford would carry my crutches back up, but I can't... I'm not strong enough. So, I try to toss the crutches onto my porch. Luckily, they make it onto the porch. I hop on one foot to my ladder and I climb up. Now don't think that this doesn't hurt because it does! From now on, I'm not going to the outhouse to go to the bathroom, I'll just stay up here... As soon as I'm almost on my porch, I grab my crutches as soon as I'm finished climbing the ladder and I head back inside...

_**The Next Morning...**_

I didn't sleep at all last night... I had another nightmare. Usually, when I wake up in the morning, I wash my face. But I won't this morning. Why? Because washing my face won't make me look any less hideous. So, I'm just sitting on the side of my bed, bored out of my mind. I wish I could go outside, but I can't. I just can't... I can't let anyone see me. I'm hungry, too. They're probably serving breakfast right now. I bet Maria or somebody will come up and get me for breakfast, but I'm not going. I'd rather starve than have everybody look at how ugly I am.

I was right. I hear somebody coming up my ladder. It's probably Maria. So, I lay back down on my bed and stare out the window. I don't want her looking at me! I hear her enter my house and walk over to me. I hear her say, "Link? Link, sweetie, it's time for breakfast. Come on. It's your favourite. Egg and bacon sandwiches. I know how much you love that." I don't answer her. I refuse to answer her. I love egg and bacon sandwiches, but I can't go down and have everybody look at me! "Come on, Link. Come and spend some time with everybody for a change." Nope. I'm not going to! Suddenly, she starts petting my head. "I know how you feel, honey. But you can't stay up here forever." Oh, but I can. "Link, please... please come down for breakfast..." I'm not going down where people can laugh at my ugly face and my ugly scars all over my body, Maria!\ Just go away! Please! "Link... Alright. I'm bringing your breakfast up to you if you like it or not. I'll be right back." Finally, she's gone... But it's only for a few minutes...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

I'm still laying on my bed, looking out the window. I hear Maria coming back over to me. She sets something down on the floor. I'm guessing it's my breakfast. "Now come on, honey, eat something. It's not good to go without food." I don't care. I'm not hungry anymore. "Link, I know you're hungry. Now eat up." She walks away and leaves my house. Good. She's gone. I roll over and look on the floor beside my bed. There's a paper bag on the floor with-what I'm guessing-has my breakfast in it. I'm no longer hungry. It smells good, but I'm no longer hungry...

I sit up in my bed. I grab my crutches and head over to my mirror again. I look at myself again. I look even more tired than I did yesterday. I see the writing on my arm in big letters, that Aya carved on me. It says "LINK IS STUPID". You know what, I am stupid, aren't I? Aya's right. I am stupid! Back when Mido used to bully me, he used to call me "stupid". He's right. He's absolutely right! I pull open my drawer and I have a knife in there. I used that knife for when I'd go on "adventures". I should have brought it with me when I ran away. This all probably wouldn't have happened if I brought my knife with me. No, this _definitely_ wouldn't have happened if I brought my knife with me. I could have protected myself from Aya. But, no, I forget all about my knife and bring a stupid slingshot instead! I mean, what's that going to do, huh?! Nothing! I'm so stupid!

So, I grab the knife out of the drawer and make my way back over to my bed. I lean my crutches up against my bed and I sit down on the bed. I am stupid, aren't I? I use the knife and cut my right arm. Not on top of my arm, where all the other cuts are, but the bottom, where there are no cuts. I am worthless, aren't I? I cut again. This cutting hurts, but I don't care. I am stupid and weak, and dumb! I am just a whining little baby, aren't I? I cut again. The cuts are bleeding, but I don't care. I am no good, aren't I? I cut again. Since I already have cuts on me, why not cut myself, huh? I'm already hideous! So, I keep cutting. I'm hideous. "cut" No one cares for me. "cut" I'm weak. "cut" I don't belong here and I should die. "cut" Oh Goddesses... I don't belong here and I should die...

I take the blood-covered knife and drop it on the floor. I sit and stare at the ground for a few minutes, but it seems like forever. I lay back down on my bed. I start crying. I cry and cry, and cry myself to sleep...

_**Enter Dream...**_

_Aya starts to gently move the knife down the side of my gashed head. I quiver with fear. Aya's going to cut me, isn't he? He gently moves the knife down my cheek, my shoulder, and my arm. "What should I do first, hm? Your head? Your face? Your shoulder? Or your arm?"_

_I don't want him to cut anything on me! So, I try to say, "Neither." But the dishtowel in my mouth is pretty much preventing me from speaking._

_Aya moved the knife up to my gashed head again and he starts to gently move it down again. "I think I'll do your head first." Aya cut the side of my head, down to my cheek. I quiver and scream. Then, Aya brought the blade down to my shoulder and starts cutting down to my arm. I quiver and whimper. It hurts! Tears start to come out of my eyes. "Aww. Now you're crying." _

_I try to ask, "Why are you doing this?" But the dishtowel is preventing me from speaking clearly..._

_**Back in Reality...**_

I wake up screaming again. That's it! I've had enough! I can't do this anymore! I turn my head to see Maria sitting on the table, that's in the middle of my house. She's looking at me with concern. "Baby, what's the meaning of cutting yourself?" She sounds tense and upset. I see that she's holding the knife, that I used to cut myself with, in her right hand. She's using her thumb to flip it over in hand. She keeps on doing it. I don't want to answer her. "Link, answer me! I mean it! What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. Cutting. Yourself?" She's starting to raise her voice, but I refuse to answer. "LINK, ANSWER ME NOW, DAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?!" OK, now she's mad... But I still refuse to answer. "Link," she drops the knife on the floor and is over to my bed in a second. She roughly grabs my arm. "why are you cutting yourself?" I look at her with a "let go" face. I refuse to answer her. "Link, why are you being so damn stubborn? NOW, ANSWER ME!" No. I manage to pull my arm out of her grip and I lay down, facing the wall. I cover my face with my hands, so that she can't see me. "Link, please answer me, honey." She places her hand on my arm, and I do the unexpected, which is, smack Maria. Yes. I smacked Maria's hand off of my arm. Finally, Maria leaves. But she leaves in a huff. I hear Maria pick the knife up off of the floor and she's gone.

I start to cry again. I'm so tired. I'm so sick of these torturous thoughts and nightmares, that I just want to die... But Maria took my knife away from me! I'll get it back! I will...

_**Days Later...**_

All I do all day is sit and stare up at the ceiling. No matter what, I can't get these torturous thoughts out of my head! "I just want to die..." I say to myself. I haven't spoken in days. So, my voice sounds kind of raspy. I mostly think to myself. That's why I haven't talked. Surprisingly, though, Maria hasn't come up and pestered me. You think she would... But it's been a few days. Maybe she's just "letting me have my own space and then maybe I'll come down". Maybe that's so, but I'm not coming down. Never.

I spoke too soon. I see Maria entering my house again. She sits on the table in the middle of my house. I refuse to look at her. I refuse to talk to her. "Link, sweetheart, I'm bringing you down to Saria's house where I can take care of you. You'll be out of this bad environment, OK? Come on." She gets off of the table and walks over to my bed.

She tries to pick me up, but I squirm to not let her take me. She tries again and again, but I still squirm out of her grasp. I scream, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LINK! I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING YOU ALONE! NOW, I'M TAKING YOU IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she yells at me. "Harold! Harold!" she hollers.

Within a few moments, Dr. Lanford is in my house. "What's the matter, Maria?"

"Link's being stubborn. He's not letting me take him to Saria's place."

"OK." Dr. Lanford says to Maria. Then, he turns to me. "Come on, buddy. Let's go." Dr. Lanford tries to pick me up, too. But I don't let him. I squirm out of his grasp, too. "Link, stop being so damn stubborn. Now, come on."

I don't want to go with them! I want to stay here! "No! I don't want to!" I yell at them.

"Maria, I'll grab his legs, while you grab his underarms. Ready?"

"Yeah." she answers.

"OK, come on." Dr. Lanford grabs me by my hideous legs and Maria grabs me by my underarms. I try to squirm out of their grasp, but they're holding me tight. "I'll carry him down the ladder."

"OK." Maria answers. They get me out, onto the porch.

They set me down and I try to crawl back into my house, but Dr. Lanford grabs me by my left shoulder and says, "Oh, no you don't." Dr. Lanford picks me up by my waist and turns me around, and puts me on his shoulder. I struggle to make him let me go, but I can't. I just can't... I don't want to go... I want to stay here. Maria climbs down the ladder and Dr. Lanford, carrying me, climbs down the ladder shortly after. Maria and Dr. Lanford carry me over to Saria's house.

As soon as we get there, Dr. Lanford lays me down on Saria's bed. Saria is sitting on a stool beside her bed. She's looking at me with concern. I struggle to get out of the bed, but Maria is holding me down. "Harold, get some chloroform out of your bag." Maria says to Dr. Lanford.

"Yes, darling." I see Dr. Lanford quickly head over to his medical bag that's on a table on the other side of Saria's house. He grabs the chloroform bottle out of his medical bag, along with a rag. He brings the bottle and rag back over to where I'm laying, which is, Saria's bed. He pours some chloroform on the rag and he places the chloroform-soaked rag over my nose and mouth. After a few seconds, everything goes dark...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up. I look around to see my surroundings. I see that I'm still in Saria's house. That's right... Dr. Lanford and Maria brought me here against my will earlier. I see that my right arm is wrapped with bandages. I look to see Saria sleeping in her hand on the same stool. I see Dr. Lanford and Maria laying their heads down on the end of the bed, sleeping. They're laying on their crossed arms. I want to get out of here, but I don't want to wake them up. I quietly crawl down from Saria's bed to the floor. I crawl over to the table on the other side of Saria's house. As soon as I get there, I get up, onto my knees and quietly pull the bag down from the table. It's heavy! I try not to let it slam down on the floor. I search and search through Dr. Lanford's medical bag. I find one! I find a knife! I quietly lift the bag and place it back on the table. Then, I crawl to the doorway of the house. I look back at Saria, Maria, and Dr. Lanford. "Goodbye..." I whisper. I face forward again and I continue out the doorway.

As soon as I'm outside, I crawl and crawl to my own house, with the knife in my hand. If I'm going to end this tonight, then I want it to be in my own house, not in Saria's... As soon as I get to my ladder, I carefully climb up it. Even though I'm ending it tonight, I'm still being careful climbing up the ladder. Once I get into my house, I crawl to my centre table. I use it to help myself stand up. I hang on to it, while I hop on my one foot. Then, I let go of the table and hop a few feet to my dresser with my mirror on it. I open the drawer and pull out a small slip of paper. I pull out a pen, too. I set both of those things down on my dresser. I set the knife down on my dresser for a second; then, I grab the pen again and I write on the paper:

_I love you all._

_Link_

I gently set the pen down on the dresser. I grab a hold of the knife again. I'm shaking. I am nervous about doing this, but I must. I absolutely must. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. A single tear runs out one of my baggy eyes and runs down my pale, scarred, gashed face. I place the knife up against my neck and I say, "Goodbye, Kokiri. Goodbye, Maria, Leah, Dr. Lanford, Saria, Mido, and Great Deku Tree. Goodbye, World." More tears flow out of my eyes, while I slide the blade across my throat...

**THE **

**END**

**A/N: Omg! That's so sad! Boo hoo! :'( I wanna cry now! Link! I love you! Well, I hope you liked it, even with the sad ending... Well, please review positively. Thank you! Like I said in the ****disclaimer, this is the FINAL part of the **_**Kokiri**_** series. Well, more stories soon! Toodaloo!**

**- ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
